Meeting the fathers
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Cyber Sleuth AU where instead of Ami's mother's being present it's her father who is one of the original digi-destined. Arata's dad wants to meet Ami's parents, Arata and Ami aren't so sure.


**Title: Meeting the Father's**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: N/A hinted at starting a relationship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyright materials for Digimon or Digimon Cyber Sleuth.**

 **Summary: Cyber Sleuth AU where instead of Ami's mother's being present it's her father who is one of the original digi-destined. Arata's dad wants to meet Ami's parents, Arata and Ami aren't so sure.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"You talk about this Ami person the most," a man said with red hair starting to turn into a frizzy afro, his white professional collared shirt was tucked into blank pants as an expensive laptop sat closed on his lap, his amber brown eyes was staring across the table towards his son, "I would like to meet her and her parents."

The younger man -obviously still a teenager- looked shocked at his father, his black hair went past his neck and the shock in his equally black eyes quickly went to being skeptical, the white and light blue two layer one piece coat kept his body warm from Japan winters and his lap also held a laptop only it was open, "You want to meet three new people at the same time? Dad, may I remind you that you are socially awkward."

"You are afraid I'm going to embarrass you in front of the girl who you wish to be your girlfriend, am I right?" his dad asked.

"I know your confidence level," the son said dryly.

"Arata, just message her and ask," the dad responded, "Or I could do it for you."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Prodigious!"

~~With Ami~~

A teenage girl was sitting in a passenger seat of a moving vehicle looking out the window. Her red hair was tied up in a small pony off to the side with her blue digivice goggles wrapped around it, her blue eyes looked excited as she listened to the driver tell his stories, her yellow and black shirt was underneath a yellow coat with a black hood and her grey skirt was replaced with a thicker black skirt and black leggings that complimented her yellow boots that had two fuzzy balls for the shoelaces.

A ding sounded causing her to blink and look at her digivice messages, "That's different."

"What is it?" the driver asked his blue hair tied in a small pony with a dark blue ribbon, his circle frame glasses fit his face better than the rectangular ones that the girl saw him wear in photos when he was younger, his blue eyes were kind and held wisdom within them, a blue coat was covering a white wrinkled shirt from his long voyage and white shorts provide comfort from his previous more warmer location instead of Japan's winter.

"My friend Arata's father wants to meet me and my parents," she replied. "From what Arata has told me is that his father is completely socially awkward."

"Is his father a genius?" the driver asked.

"Arata says yes, apparently started many business investments while still in high school all which still profitable to this day."

"Sounds like someone I used to know," the driver said, "Go ahead and agree to it Ami."

"Okay," Ami said typing out a reply, "Remind me again as to why you are wearing shorts father?"

"We ran out of gauze and bandages and I had to use my pants that I had packed to help stop the bleeding of many innocent people."

~~Day of the Meeting~~

"So," Arata started to say as they stood overlooking a cliff, his father wearing a heavy red coat, "You picked the most isolated spot to make a fool out of yourself. Not only that, but you didn't even bother to bring anything or rent one of these cabins to make this meeting more enjoyable."

"Now, Arata, calm down. This place being back so many memories of my youth," his father said. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Arata asked, "You went to summer camp here when you was a child, SUMMER camp, when it doesn't snow!"

His father laughed nervously, "Actually -"

"It did snow, then there was a tidal wave and many adventures happened," a new voice said causing Arata and his father to turn around. They saw Ami standing there with two bags and a backpack on her back and a tall man that was the driver from earlier holding onto another bag and a map, "Now Cabin 8 is this way."

"Wow," Arata said, "Someone who actually comes prepared, someone who didn't even plan this by the way."

Arata looked at his dad who raised his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, sorry."

"Arata," Ami called out to them, "The two of you coming?"

"Yes!" Arata responded walking towards Ami with his father following deep in thought, "Sorry, my dad is already making a fool of himself but your dad is crazy."

Ami giggled, "Don't worry, my dad will be making a fool of himself too. What do mean by my father is crazy?"

"Snow during summer camp than a tidal wave?" Arata asked in disbelief. "Highly doubt it."

Ami's father laugh startled Arata, "I believed I was going crazy too all those years ago. I'm surprised you didn't know yourself, young man. Didn't you tell him any of our adventures in the DIgital World, Koushiro?"

"How do you know my father's name?" Arata asked.

"Joe, is it really you?" Arata's father said surprised as they reached Cabin 8 and Joe started to unlock the door, "Only you would bring this much in case of an emergency."

"Wait," Arata asked confused, "Our fathers know each other?"

"You really didn't tell him much about your adventures," Joe said looking at him before entering the cabin followed by Ami, "And no, only one bag is for emergency here. The rest is snacks for four special guests I invited. The cabin is just a disguise so people won't get suspicious about four people missing."

"Now I'm confused Joe," Koushiro said, no one noticing Ami taking a laptop out of the backpack and typing away on it, "This was supposed to be me meeting Ami and her parents along with vice versa."

"Chill, our special guests are the icebreakers," Joe said as Arata went over and watched Ami on the computer now noticing what she was doing, "You are meeting me who is her father, we don't mention her mother."

Ami whispered to Arata while their father's argued, "Does your father not know about Keramon?"

"He'll flipped if he even knew I was the leader of the Judes," he responded back. "Why?"

"Just wondering," was her reply as she sat the computer on the small table.

"So if she's your daughter, why doesn't she have your last name?" Koushiro asked.

"My ex-wife changed it when she got full custody and didn't even bother raising Ami since she was too busy partying." Joe responded as he noticed the laptop showing a black portal screen that had a small image of a forest, "Ready to go someplace warmer?"

Koushiro looked at the laptop and stared at in shock, "How? How did you manage to get a Digital Portal open?"

"I found it when I was in a half-cyber form," Ami replied standing up and stepping up to the computer taking her goggles out of her hair and holding them up to the screen.

A bright light surrounded her before it vanished back into the computer and Arata just stared at the computer completely shocked, "Where did she go?"

"It's not that bad," Arata's father said, "Just hold your digivice up to the screen." Arata gave him a disbelieving look, "Trust me on this, I have a lot to explain."

"If you say so but I don't trust you. Ami has done weird stuff before and survived," Arata said taking out his own google like digivice and held it up to the screen where the bright light surrounded him causing him to disappear.

"If it wasn't for the fact that soccer is a big deal in Brazil and that Tai and Davis are both famous soccer players, I would think those digivices are designed by them," Joe said pulling out his small square white one from his pocket, "Warmer weather here I come."

Koushiro followed Joe with his own white digivice.

Arata was looking around in a forest before noticing Ami was being hugged by a Terriermon, then he noticed that he was wearing blue jogging pants and a white shirt while Ami was her wearing her summer yellow shirt and grey skirt.

"Arata!" a voice yelled before he got hugged by a weird blue digimon, "I've missed you!"

"Keramon!" Arata asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled stepping next to Arata, "You had better picked a good spot for a picnic!" Joe was wearing a much thinner blue jacket over a white shirt and blue pants, "Otherwise I'm eating all of the blueberry filled donuts!"

"Gimmie my donuts!" a voice yelled back as a seal like creature with an orange mohawk climbed up the hill. The two went into a staring contest before a red insect flew over them.

"Just hug each other already, this is about as interesting as watching Pabumons play tug-o-war," the insect said, "or about as interesting as Koushiro playing calculus online."

"I'm sorry," Koushiro said crossing his arms and giving a pointed look to the flying insect, "But if my memory is correct - which it is - I asked you if you wanted to try any of it or do something else instead and you said no."

Arata saw the white seal jump into Joe's arms as they hugged and looked confused over at his dad as the insect replied, "I've never seen you have that much fun before, I didn't want to ruin it. Oh Koushiro, I've missed you!" the insect yelled flying into him as a hug causing Koushiro to go on the ground, an orange shirt with brown shorts being the difference in clothing.

"Tentomon, I've missed you too," Koushiro said.

"You are in the Digital World, Arata," Keramon finally answered.

"So, how do you know about it Dad?" Arata asked as his father got up after pushing Tentomon away only for the Digimon to hug his leg.

"You mean," Gomamon said now being held in Joe's arm, "That Koushiro didn't tell you about his adventures as a Digi-destined?"

"No," Koushiro said, "Someone was too busy being a rebellious child in school then claimed to have his memories locked away."

"I hated that school and my memories did get locked away," Arata defended.

"How do you know about digimon?" Koushiro asked.

"Because what we know about EDEN Syndrome is wrong," Joe said, "Ami can vouch for the memory erasure issue because it happened to her too."

Ami laughed as Terriormon used its ears to hold onto her neck while their head peeked over her shoulder, "I'm a terrible liar. I giggle nervously and my eyes shift everywhere. C'mon through, I want to enjoy a picnic."

"Me too!" Terriermon said, "I'm so hungry!"

"Please Arata," Keramon said.

Arata nodded his head letting Joe and Gomamon lead the way with Ami walking next to him, "Essentially your dad just needs to get to know me." Ami said.

"Yes, but he might be too busy catching up with your father," Arata responded, "I usually go off on my own when he sees someone he knows like the professional soccer player, Tai Kamiya."

"I don't know, my dad knows him too but he doesn't want to keep in contact with him but he is willing to stay in contact with your father. Your father is the fourth person who my father is willingly to talk too," Ami said a little bit sadly.

"If my father wasn't?"

"Then he would still be polite, talk about what he's been doing now in life but he wouldn't go out of his way to stay in contact."

"We are here," Gomamon sang as they reached a picnic blanket by a beach that had old pay phones booths, "Beautiful isn't?"

"Oh yes, choose the spot that Shellmon attacked us and then tried to burn everyone to a crisp by MetalSeadramon's henchmon," Joe said sarcastically.

"Stick in the mud," Gomamon said.

"Again, being logical. Who's to say we aren't going to get attacked for the third time here?"

"You worry too much," Gomamon responded back flapping its flipper in the air like it was no big deal.

"DIgimon haven't attacked each other in years," Tentomon said as they sat around the blanket, Ami sitting the two bags she was carrying down.

"I agree with Joe's worry but if you say so," Koushiro said. "It could also just be paranoia forming."

Arata asked, "So you have a Digimon partner too Dad?"

Koushiro nodded, "Yes, and while I don't approve of yours considering that we fought one twice in the past, I do understand the bond that forms. Now, tell me how you have one."

"I already have!" Arata replied looking away, "You just chose not to believe me."

"Now calm down you two," Joe said as their digimon ate the snacks, "No need to argue."

"Like you would believe me either," Arata snapped. "Did you fight against a Keramon too?"

Joe laughed before rubbing the back of his head, "No, I was too busy with a test and then gave them some girl's bike. I actually would considering I'm a digi-destined myself along with being a doctor. I've heard some pretty crazy stories. Oh, that reminds me!" He looked at Ami who was sitting with her knees up to chest, "You are still grounded for not telling me the truth while I was in Brazil."

Ami just shrugged like it was nothing new, "No big deal, I can still use my computer." She looked at Arata, "If Koushiro Izumo is your dad, why don't you two share the same last name."

"Adapted," Arata replied before his father could butt in.

"What were you doing in Brazil?" Koushiro asked.

Terriermon whispered something into Keramon's ear both Ami and Arata just watching them. "Hey guys!" Terriermon said interrupting Joe's visit to Brazil, "Keramon and I want to play but we can't play here."

"So we are going to head to the other side of the hill," Keramon said.

"I think I'll go to," Ami said standing up, "Maybe I'll meet some more of our friends."

"The Digital World is a big place," Joe warned.

"But you never know now, how many times did you guys ran into previous friends of yours?" Ami asked.

"Good point," the doctor responded.

"I think I'll go along too," Arata commented with a sigh as he stood up, "Ami seems to get into the worst of luck."

"I thought that was Nokia," she argued as Arata walked in front of her.

"Naw, Nokia puts herself in those situations 90% of the time," he replied.

"You know," Koushiro said once the teenagers were on the other side, "I think Ami is a good friend for Arata. He's been needing a friend like her for a long time now."

Tentomon flew in front of Koushiro's face, "Tell me everything that has happened since we last each other."

"You too Joe," Gomamon said, "I want every detail!"

~~With Ami and Arata~~

They were sitting underneath a tree, Ami leaning against it while Arata was laying on his back on the ground with his eyes close. Their two digimon were playing hide-and-seek, "Arata, do you think there is a way for us to bring our Digimon back to the real world?"

"Hmm, that might be something to ask Alphamon," he responded opening up one eye to look at her seeing the troubled expression she was wearing, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I haven't seen my dad be that happy since well never. Every time I get something planned for us, he has to go away," Ami said. "I mean I loved helping the Digimon and I took so many cases where I had to find their precious object."

"But," Arata pressed leaning up on his elbows.

"Everytime I help open a Digital Portal to this world, I lose a memory from the case files." Ami said, "I've lost my memory of me doing three object cases but what if run out of the cases and it starts taking the more important ones?"

"Hey, calm down," Arata said causing her to look at him, "I'm a hacker, remember? Dad still keeps in touch with some old dude named Gennai who likes to speak in riddles. They've talked about the DIgital World and Digimon in their messages. I'll ask him okay?"

"Does this mean -" Terriermon started to ask as their digimon stood in front of them, "that you guys are going to try and figure out if we can stay with you guys again? In the real world?"

"We are going to try," Ami smiled and patted Terriermon's head.

"You too, Arata?" Keramon asked which Arata nodded too, "Thank you. We miss you and everyone so much."

When Joe and Koushiro finally got done talking about everything in their lives, they started to head up the hill towards their children. It was evening time and they needed to head home before the storm that they were predicting in Japan to hit.

"Ami," Joe said causing his daughter to look up at him, "We need to head home unfortunately."

"I understand," Ami said rubbing the sleeping Terriermon's head as she stood up.

"Tell Terriermon we said bye," Arata told Keramon who looked tired and about ready to fall asleep, "We'll be back to visit soon."

"Just don't give up," Keramon yawned as the humans went back to the real world.

"I'll talk to you later tonight," Ami waved at Arata as they went their separate ways once they reached their parents vehicles.

Arata smirked and got into the car knowing full well that they will be up later than the others talking. Koushiro noticed the look on his son's face, "Going to talk to your girlfriend until the early morning hours?"

"Dad!"

Koushiro just laughed as he drove home, "I'm just kidding. Just ask her out already."

"Shut up," Arata mumbled. Koushiro just smiled and knew that Joe was going to be having a similar conversation. That's just what father's do at least in their case.

 **~~The end~~**


End file.
